


Egotober day 18: Weather

by Valpus



Series: Egotober 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Egotober, Fluff, I wanted to write some cute fluff, JSE egos - Freeform, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, cute morning, jse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Summary: Fluff with Janus and Henrik
Relationships: Janus/Henrik
Series: Egotober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960990
Kudos: 2





	Egotober day 18: Weather

It was snowing outside meaning that egos that tented to run a bit more cold blood were inside. On a normal day that would just be Anti in Henrik’s house as the virus liked to hang about. Not that Henrik complained much as it meant he could explore some of his darker curiosities about the virus’s body. However, that was not the case this time as Anti was out with the Actor at the moment.

That wasn’t to say that Henrik was by himself. About a month ago he had met Janus and for some obvious reasons became fascinated with him. They ended up becoming friends and that led to where they were this morning cuddled under the covers of the doctor’s bed, Janus wrapped around the doctor as with his cold blood it made him a bit more susceptible to the chill in the air. Henrik looked the still sleeping man over with a smile before slipping out of the bed being careful not to wake Janus before going down to the kitchen. 

Once in the kitchen, Henrik started the coffee pot and looked out the window at the falling snow. He didn’t have to work today, but given that he was on call and this was the first snow of the year there was always an accident. As he went into the fridge to grab the eggs he could hear the sound of the shower starting in the other room and smiled knowing that Janus was up.

Janus was just walking out to the kitchen by the time Henrik had finished making breakfast for the two of them. Janus sat down at the counter and Henrik put the plate of food in front of him setting down his own plat as well before going and grabbing coffee for both of them. He placed a small kiss on Janus’s cheek as he sat down for breakfast. 

“Good morning.”


End file.
